Strong Love
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: My one shot on the events after the movie. Rated K just to be safe.


'Get a picture, boys! These kids wil be making history!' L.B Mammoth announced as the photographers started clicking their cameras.

Danny posed with a big grin on his face. He was happy that his plan had made all his friends' dreams come true.

After the pictures were taken and L.B and Flannigan had pulled Darla Dimple out of the trapdoor to tell her over and over that she was fired, Danny was suddenly pulled behind the curtain by Sawyer.

There they both stood backstage, with the sound of people still cheering and clapping echoing around them.

'Thank you, Danny' Sawyer said softly, but still loud enough for Danny to hear. 'Thank you for everything'

Then she put her arms around his waist and at last pressed her red lips to Danny's lips.

Danny turned red in the face faster than a traffic light and his arms found their way around Sawyer waist, pulling her closer.

They stayed in this embrace, shutting out all the excitment they could hear on stage and in the theatre.

Danny's mind flashed with memories of the past week; the first time he met Sawyer and had nearly said 'Wow...you're beautiful', Sawyer confronting him after the movie shooting saying he should've stayed in Kokomo, dancing with Sawyer in the alley, fighting with Sawyer during the flood, Sawyer turning up by his side saying 'We're all behind you Danny, 100%', and finally, Sawyer checking off 'Get The Girl' on his schedule to stardom.

Now Danny's thoughts returned to the present, enjoying his first kiss with the girl of his dreams. The feeling, the taste. Her lips tasted like the sweetest strawberries he used to eat at home. Maybe it was her lipstick, but Danny didn't care.

Suddenly, Sawyer did something Danny did not expect. She began to pry his mouth open a little and her tongue slipped in, twining with his tongue.

Danny was so surprised that Sawyer was french-kissing him so soon. But he quickly didn't care.

Sawyer had opened her eyes a little to see if he did or didn't like what she was giving him. Her answer came when Danny's hold tightened a little more and his tail twined around her own.

'Mmmmmmmm' They both moaned into the kiss, taking in every passionate second.

'Danny? Sawyer?' a familiar voice said, after what felt like an hour.

Danny and Sawyer broke from the kiss and saw Pudge, peeking from behind the curtain.

'Sorry to interrupt, but L.B told me to tell you that he wants to see the both of you and me on Monday for a movie he's been planning'

'Ok, Pudge. Thank you' Danny said, smilling.

Pudge smiled back at the both of them, winked and left them alone again.

'We should head home and get some rest' Danny told Sawyer.

'Yeah' Sawyer yawned. 'All that dancing and singing can tire you out sometimes'

'I'll walk you home if you like' said Danny.

'I'd love that' Sawyer smiled.

As they walked out on the stage and picked up the bits of clothing they had thrown off during the show, Danny asked 'Hey Sawyer? If you're not busy tomorrow, would you like to go on a date?'

'A date? Why not?' Sawyer agreed, happily.

XXXXXX

It was not long before they had said goodbye to their friends, left the theatre and finally reached the persian cat's home.

Danny walked Sawyer up to her front door.

'Wait here for a moment'

She entered her house and came back a minute later with Danny's boater, handing it to him.

'You left this on a bench'

'Thanks Sawyer' Danny took it and placed it on his head.

'Danny...About what I did backstage with the kissing, I'm sorry if you weren't ready-'

'It's ok, Sawyer' Danny said, blushing

'It's just I've fallen so much in love with you since we danced in the alley' Sawyer explained

'At first it wasn't so strong, because I had my doubts and all that stuff, and it just got stronger when you asked me to dance at the studio. The way you looked into my eyes when you asked me that, it just lit something up inside me. It was only later after the ark disaster that I realised I do love you. And I thought you had gone because I tried to catch you before your bus left, but I was too late because just as I got there, the bus left. That's when I found that'

Sawyer pointed to the boater.

'Along with this too' She pulled out Danny's schedule from her pocket and returned it to him too.

'Tonight, you made all our dreams a reality, Danny. I just had to express how much that meant to me. I'm sorry if I went too far'

'You did surprise me, Sawyer, but I loved every second.' said Danny, truthfully. '100%'

He put his paws on Sawyer's face and pecked her lips.

'Goodnight, Sawyer' he whispered.

'Goodnight, Danny' Sawyer replied.

Sawyer didn't go back inside until Danny was out of sight. She closed the door and sighed deeply, knowing that her love for that tabby would just get stronger in the days to come.


End file.
